The invention is in the field of discharge lamps, such as fluorescent lamps, having an elongated bulb shaped so that its ends are substantially closer together than if the bulb were straight, and containing electrodes near the ends of the bulb. Examples of such lamps are U-shaped lamps, circular lamps, double spiral lamps, and half-circle lamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,241 to Rasch discloses a U-shaped fluorescent lamp construction of the type having a support strap clamped around the ends of the lamp to improve its rigidity. The lamp does not employ a starting aid.
The above-referenced patent application to Hammer is directed to U-shaped discharge lamps having conductive starting aid members respectively adjacent to the lamp bulb in the vicinity of its electrodes, and means electrically interconnecting the starting aid members. It has been known that fluorescent lamp starting is improved by providing a conductive coating or a conductive stripe along the bulb from near one cathode to the other, and also by installing the lamps near to (1/4" or 1/2") an electrically conductive reflector fixture.